


Mos Eisley Masquerade

by nodroids



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Obi-Wan Kenobi, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine, Old Ben Kenobi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Spit Kink, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), The Force, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodroids/pseuds/nodroids
Summary: you decided to approach the newcomer on tatooine that has rumored to be some sort of sorcerer - you never thought that asking him to show you what he can do would lead you to the position it did.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Mos Eisley Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr : https://bcskar.tumblr.com/

Oh, maker. 

Suppose someone were to ask you what the most ridiculous thing that you’ve done because you’re touch-starved - this. This right here. It isn’t entirely abnormal for a woman to approach a man as attractive as the one sitting beside you - it is, however, abnormal to approach a man that has curated a name for himself in his first few days on Tatooine - the weird, rumoured sorcerer.

You’ve seen him around the area, dealing with the Jawas, hiding from the unrestrained and brutal Tusken Raiders, and occasionally (actually, very often) treating himself to a drink while basking the scorching Tatooine sun. 

How you managed to sit dangerously close to this newcomer? Well, to put it simply, all it took was drinking in his features and making your undefiled attraction towards this man evident to him. Raising his left hand, his right nursing a glass of Jawa juice, he gestured with his middle and index finger for you to come to him.

“So are you really a sorcerer?” you questioned, consequently slapping yourself mentally for asking him a question as mindless as that when both of you were trading rather seductive looks. You noticed his eyebrows raise as he tilted his head to the side, perhaps trying to disseminate if you were wholly serious. 

After a few seconds passed and his lips didn’t move an inch, you took that as a cue to shut down the new atmosphere you regrettably created. “I’ll take that as a no, then.”

You didn’t even know the man’s name. Maybe you could ask him that -

“Of course, I’m not a sorcerer,” he began, catching you off-guard. But that wasn’t the least of what caught you off-guard at that moment - you felt a sensation against your thigh right below your skirt. Stroking. “It’s stupid of you to believe that I am.” his voice dropped an octave lower, his body slid closer to you. The invisible sensation against your thigh moved to soar, precariously inching closer to the ever-growing heat of ardor between your legs.

So he is a sorcerer...

Your breath hitched in your throat as you attempted to muster up words - any words to break the silence and divert your attention from the untameable feeling in your lower half. “O-Oh... That’s a shame, i-isn’t it?” your words broke into short staccatos, each pause indicating a tinge of excitement that ushered up to your body. “I wonder w-what you’d be capable of if you were a sor-sorcerer.”

His face moved closer to the side of your face as you tried to form your sentences, humming in response to your words as the invisible sensation against your inner thigh rubbed light, indolent circles against it. “I wonder, too.”

There. He did exactly what you wanted and didn’t want him to do. As his hand glided up your bare arm, rubbing it sensually, you felt the akin feeling of his fingers right against your damp underwear. “Soaking already, aren’t you?” his voice was low, and from the close distance of his lips to your ears, you could hear every rasp of his distressingly captivating voice. 

You whimpered against the touch, arching your back as soon as you felt the fingers he had against your arm swap to your back, holding your arched curve while he rubbed through the Force against your underwear. 

“P-Please,”

“Please what?” it was humiliating - how composed he sounded against your ear that was growing heat due to his actions, and how you sounded almost completely broken merely through some goddamn invisible touch against your soaking pussy.

Please what, indeed. What were you asking him to do? “I-I...” you sputtered out, unable to clench your thigh together due to his (invisible) touch holding them apart. “Master, call me Master Kenobi.”

Master Kenobi. Kenobi? You couldn’t even trace that name back to anybody. Perhaps you could if that undefinable sensation against your clit wasn’t driving you into seeing stars before your eyes. “M-Master Kenobi,” you sounded it out, feeling his body harden as soon as you referred to him in a manner that dripped lust.

A light, almost inaudible groan escaped his lips before you felt his teeth graze the skin of your ear, his beard subtly pressing against your cheek. “Maker...” you trailed off, already overwhelmed by the invisible force against your clothed core and the feeling of Kenobi’s lips come in contact with your skin. 

His lips moved along your ear, traced against your jawline, and finally pressed against your damp lips. Hungrily, you kissed back instantly, letting the desperation take over you as your teeth clashed against his whilst fighting for what seemed like dominance.

“I’m sure that we can take this elsewhere.” he whispered pulling away from your quivering lips, eyes gesturing around the Cantina to signal the unexpected attention of some customers.

Think. Think... Where can you take him?

“T-There’s this place...” you began, pausing as soon as the feeling of the Force against your core grew more intense, rubbing against your damp underwear in a manner that you couldn’t resist. He hummed at your words, anticipating you to finish your sentence. “M-My place?”

The walk back home was draining - the grip he held against your pussy was immediately broken as you suggested leaving the Mos Eisely Cantina to go back to your place, leaving a frigid feeling of emptiness between your legs. Eyes of several humans and Twi’leks were transfixed on yours and Kenobi’s figure - news travels fast around this area, you were sure that your escapade with the newcomer would be known by tomorrow morning.

“Here she is.” you breathed, end the ongoing silence - aside from yours and Kenobi’s laboured breaths throughout the walk home - as you inserted the key that you fished for in your purse minutes before arriving, not wishing to delay anything further.

If Obi-Wan wasn’t emanating the desperation that you were, he’d most likely comment on how your house was beautiful - different compared to the houses he’d seen on the planet. 

His eyes were set on the beige dome that sat atop the rectangular house as you opened the door - wavering immediately as he heard the feeble click of the door opening.

Stars, there has never been a time where you’ve wanted somebody more than you do the man that remained still inches away from you.

You were close to saying come on, do something but before you could comment on his movements, or lack thereof, you felt the feeling of his fingers drumming against your neck before tenderly clasping his hand around it.

You felt your breath hitch in your throat as the corner of his lips tugged into a tight-lipped smirk. He wasn’t near you and he was using that invisible touch thing on you. “You did want to see what I could do, didn’t you, love?” 

He stepped closer to you, his robe swiftly moving according to his steps. His hold on you wasn’t rough nor restraining, you could move if you wished to - you didn’t wish to, though. 

You noticed a flicker of darkness within his pupils as he examined your body. His eyes glazed over your legs that were trembling due to sheer anticipation and his actions back at the tavern. His gaze lingered over your skirt that was hiked up higher than he had previously seen it. “A bit excited, aren’t you?” 

You attempted to nod but his grip around your neck grew tighter as soon as he felt the incoming movement. Delighted by himself, his smirk somehow grew larger. You hated it - the feeling of this man whose name you didn’t fully know having an unfathomable amount of control over you. You loved it at the same time, though - you could feel your cunt pulsating without feeling any sensation around it by his mere actions. 

“P-Please.”

“Please what, sweetheart?” his right hand snaked to your face, cupping your cheek that was heating up due to a collision of a plethora of emotions. 

Maybe it was the feeling of his coarse skin pressing your skin, tenderly rubbing it with the undefinable force grasping at your neck, his eyes that were sparse with lust staring into your own - you felt a rush of confidence.

Your hands, struggling due to his body that was comparably larger than yours pressing against your own, found their way towards his clothed crotch, gripping the already hardened tent. “Let me feel you, master. Please, let me -” 

Kenobi felt as though he could reach his climax merely by watching your pupils dilate as his grip around your slender neck grew tighter. Not allowing you to finish your sentence, he disconnects himself from the Force, tearing the grip away from your neck. “Knees. Get on your knees.”

You complied, instantly lowering yourself to your knees, the frigid material of the floor coming in contact with your lower legs. 

He didn’t wait, he placed his hand behind your head, pulling your face closer to his crotch and stripped off his beige robe and consequently his underpants, allowing his thick shaft to spring free and press against his stomach. 

Stars, he is big.

You didn’t wait for his command before elevating your hands towards his cock, getting into a position for you to take him in your mouth. 

As your fingers wrapped around his cock, you fluttered your eyelashes and stared up at him - his body above yours enough to make a rush of need flow through your body - waiting for his command. He simply nodded his head, indicating for you to begin.

Slowly, you opened your mouth and aligned it with his cock, feeling it throb against your palm due to the anticipation.

Lips press a drenched kiss against the tip of his cock. You wished - hoped - that you could put on a good facade of being slightly experienced at giving a blowjob, seeing as you’ve never done it before. After feeling content with the numbered kisses against his member, your lips wholly wrap around his length and push your head down. 

A trickled groan escaped his throat as he felt your mouth around his length, slowly sliding over the entirety of what you could take. His fingers found their way to the back of your head, carelessly tangling into them as he pushed you further into him.

After a few moments of elevating your pace and his hands around your head forcing you down his length, you felt your head unable to move on its own. He holds you down, your cheeks hollowing around him instinctively, and jerks his hips forward slightly - his cock hitting the deepest end he could in you, forcing a gag from you.

He allowed you to pull away, allowed you to take a short breath as he attempted to catch onto his. 

His fingers wrapped around the loosened straps of your dress, slipping them down your arms with ease and gradually exposing your bare breasts. “Maker,” his words oozed lust, passion, and suggestiveness. 

Before you could say anything, you felt the familiar feeling of the invisible force of fingers around your throat - this time, severely more rough, forcing you to stand up. You could hear a growl that seemed akin to a groan from the low of his throat as his cock twitched in expectancy. “Bed?” 

Within seconds, you had led the man who you had referred to as Master Kenobi to your bedroom. He pushed you onto your bed, your upper body bare and on full view to him and your undone dress clung onto your hips. He was quick to fix that, pulling it down your legs instantly and exposing your thin, wet underwear that was an excuse of covering up everything inside.

You knew he hadn’t had his release yet which meant that he was most likely seeking it. Of course he was, you internally thought as his cock grew harder against his lower stomach.

“Master Kenobi,” you spoke, his face heating up at your referral to him. “Tell me, sweet girl,” he stepped closer to you, pressing his knees against the white bedsheet that you laid upon and his broad figure hovering over you. “Tell me what you want,” 

Maker, if you wanted to, you’d combust right at that moment from his mere voice. 

His lips found your puckered ones, pressing a slick kiss against them that trailed down your face and to your neck. “C-Cock, I want your cock, master,” 

In the midst of sucking the skin on the side of your neck, he let out a chuckle at your words, the movement of his lips ticking against your neck as his beard rubbed your skin. “When I’m done with you, my cock is all you’ll be thinking about, sweet girl,”

His lips gradually move down your body, his hands tearing your underwear off you in the midst of doing so. Before you knew it, he leans in, not allowing you a breath to collect yourself, pressing a kiss to and around your clit. You felt his beard brush against the sides of your thigh as he continued peppering you with aroused kisses.

Akin to the position you were in minutes ago, Obi-Wan wrapped his lips around your clit, hollowed cheeks and sucking on the minuscule nub that controlled your arousal. Slowly, he begins to trace a line down your cunt with his tongue, lapping up the remnants of your wetness with ease as you let out a barbed cry.

As he continued to work his tongue around your cunt, your hips occasionally bucking up towards his mouth, allowing him easier access to completely devour you, you instinctively shut your eyes.

“Keep your eyes open,” he tuts, his voice muffled against your skin sending reverberations up your body. “Want you to see me make you fall apart,”

And oh, did you watch him make you fall apart. Seconds after he licked up your soaked folds, you felt and heard hit spit on your cunt before he brought his fingers into the equation and rubbed the spit against your clit for a few moments.

A few fucking moments - that’s all it took for you to let out a string of loud cries curdled with pornographic moans that you were convinced the entire planet of Tatooine heard.

“So good, my sweet girl. Tastes so good for me,” 

Obi-Wan reached back up into his previous position, hovering over your body before leaning down towards your lips. You felt him force his tongue down your mouth the second after your lips parted for him. You tasted yourself on his tongue. Every drop of your arousal clashed with the Jawa juice he had at the tavern and it tasted heaven-like.

A whimper fell out of your lips, craving to have the void between your legs filled by something, anything. 

“Use your words,” he commanded, bringing one of his hands up to your chin and pulling the skin downwards, opening your lips slightly. 

You knew exactly what you wanted to say to hip, the words resting on the tip of your tongue but refusing to escape your lips - the high you were on a few minutes ago getting the better of you. “Uh- Uhhh,”

“Yes?” he tutted, condescension dripping his words as he mentally appraised himself over what he’d manage to do to you through the bare minimum. 

“Want your -” you began, your newfound words coming to a halt as you felt him brush his cock against your cunt - not anything too much but enough to put your nerves on edge. “Hm?” 

“Want your cock, Master,” you spurted out rather quickly hoping that he wouldn’t ask you to repeat your words which he, thankfully, didn’t. Your hands which were previously clenching the sheets elevated and looped indolently around his neck. You could feel his hard against your cunt as you pulled him down for a kiss to which he (surprisingly) complied.

Whilst your tongue continuously lapped against his lips, indicating to part them, you felt his tip slide into your cunt. It took a millisecond at max for you to pull away from him and press your eyes together, attempting to adjust to his size. 

His breathing grew heavier as he adjusted to the feeling of your walls around his member, clenching around it momentarily as he performed minute movement. “Maker, feel - so - good around me, sweet girl,” his sentence split into short pauses as sunk deeper into your core, his neck arched upwards.

You sunk your teeth into your bottom lip hoping that it would (somehow) divert the slight pain into esoteric pleasure. “Harder, Master Kenobi. Please,”

As though he were waiting for you to speak those exact words, he consequently jerked his hips backwards before thrusting in again. Painful - it was painful; adjusting to his length and girth. But as he gradually sped his thrusts, you could feel the pleasure transcending the pain. 

“Stars, you are so tight - taking my cock so well,”

You couldn’t help as you moaned at his words, freeing your bottom lip which you were sure was bleeding. “Yeah, you like that? Like to know how good your sweet cunt makes me feel?” he spoke, looking down at your face - your eyes squeezed shut and back slightly arched. 

“Open your eyes,” he commanded; it took a few seconds but you did, drops of tears cascaded down your cheek as he stared into your lust dilated pupils. 

He kept pushing in and out of your cunt at his pace, slowing himself down when he felt the need to and increasing his pace by angling his hips in a position where he can reach that spot - that spot that over the past few minutes, he had grown overtly adroit at finding, which conveniently causes you to let out a thread of moans and pleasure-filled screams.

You pushed your cervix up giving him the ability to take you on better. One of his hands grip onto the wall behind you whilst the other finds your tits, kneading one of them as he continues fucking you till you see stars.

“M-Master Kenobi... Gonna c-cum,”

His hand loosens the grip on your breast and places it on your clit, pressing his thumb against it as though it were a piano to be played. It was enough - enough to make you reach that high for the second time tonight. 

“Wanted me to show you what I can do, right, sweet girl?”

Before you could respond, you felt that akin grip around your throat - this time, it was brutal, edging violent. He’s using whatever invisible hand thing he has. Again.  
You could swear on Maker that you saw stars, no, the whole maker-forsaken galaxy before your vision. “Go on, cum for your Master,” he tuts, somehow managing to say it with the composure he said it with despite reaching his climax, too.

You felt yourself gagging, unable to free yourself from the grip which aroused you even further - you didn’t even know that you could be aroused any further.

Seeing you below him, minimal air as he used the Force choke on you made him feel feral - worse for making the image of your tits bouncing while he ruthlessly fucked and choked you push him towards his orgasm. 

You felt as if you were on Cloud nine. Your walls clenched around his cock as your milked orgasm painted his length while he was thrusting in and out of you, still chasing his orgasm. Your breath hitched, the grip around your neck disappearing instantly. 

“That’s what you needed? Needed to be choked till you’ve nearly fainted?”

You groaned at his words, throwing your head back and arching your back further. He was reaching his orgasm. You could feel his cock twitching mid-thrust. 

His moans combined with yours paired with screams filled bounced off the walls to your bedroom. His hand pushes your leg further up, resting it against his waist as you felt an inescapable burning sensation trickle up your leg. 

“Gonna fill you up. Gonna fill my sweet little cumslut. Gonna paint your perfect cunt with my cum,” his voice was deep, low, and a radical contrast to when you first met him. His beard was covered in his sweat akin to your face as small beads of liquid trickled down your forehead. You vehemently nod to the best of your abilities.

Louder than any noise he has let out, a loud moan leaves his lips as his thrusts grow unfathomably faster. He buries himself inside you, deep in and you were sure that if the two of you were to look down, you’d see confirmation of his cock buried in you through your stomach.

You felt the warmth of his cum spurting deep inside you before he hesitantly pulls out of you, his cock covered in a mixture of both, yours and his juices. 

You gasp at the sudden emptiness between your legs as the two of you attempt to regain your breath. You felt the bed dip beside you, indicated that he had laid beside you. 

“That was...” you trailed off, unbeknownst of what to say. 

“My name’s Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I need you to-” he paused, tilting to his side and pressing his lips against your neck that was already littered with plenty of bruises and love bites. “not tell anybody anything about me,”

Barely able to comprehend his words, you nodded as he continued to press tender kisses on your neck, his beard tickling against your skin - a feeling you had grown accustomed to.

“Gonna be our secret, yes?”


End file.
